wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonclaw
Moonclawthenightwing's Sona. No touching, else I will ship you with a toaster. The amazing picture was made by Alaska the Icewing. |-|Normally= Mail's here! Hello! And welcome to Moonclaw post office, where we deal with messages, blogs, and shipping! How may I help you? Oh. You're here to hear about her? Not to buy anything? Fine. So who's Moonclaw? Moonclaw is not only our founder, but our main delivery dragon as well! And she's recognisable, a good thing for logos. Dark blue scales, no stars on her wings, even some odd, colour changing eyes! Well, they are always blue or orange, so I don't know if it's natural....Oh, sorry, getting sidetracked! Anyways, she was always that dragon who can never stay still. Go here, go there, all over the place! She took up being a delivery dragon to get some gold (Man, that dragon is treasure-obsessed!) , and eventually started her own business! Might see her in a bit, carrying around that giant red messenger bag. Never did approve of that color. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some customers to take care of. My Apologies Hello readers, I am Moonclaw. I am sorry for my snooty assistant/halfsister Dawnchaser, all she thinks about is money. Anyways, I started Moonclaw post to gain enough money to attend University of Pyrriah someday....sigh....Oh, sorry! Lost in my daydreams. Anyways, I have been described as energetic, thick skulled, and stupidly brave. Now, I'm not the last one, but I MIGHT be the other two. In terms of intelligence, a test I took said i had average. Seems like it always turns out that way, no matter how long I study. My height is a little above average, and I love stargazing! So You Want To Know What I Look Like? Fine. I'm a skin-and-bones Nightwing, who is so thin that Mayfly told me to eat enough junk food that I can't see my ribs anymore. My eye color is really orange but I always wear blue contacts to hide it, because I think it looks weird. I have no star scales on my wings, and my scales are blue. Yep. I'm a blue Nightwing. I don't know why, but other than a few odd looks in the street, I don't really care, and nor does anyone else. I'm not a hybrid, but they are just a blue color. I have my ears pierced, but I only wear earrings when I'm not traveling. So, almost never. I want to get some cool gold stripes on my horns, but I don't have the money. My snout is a bit too narrow, and the edges of my wings are too ragged....Oh, there I go being negative. Stop that Moonclaw. You won't get into Pyrriah University with that attitude! Now get back to work! YOU DID WHAT? I'm sorry, it seems like I will need to finish this later. Someone has been shipping me with my own toaster, and I intend to make sure they never do it again! But it had better not have been an Icewing. I don't like Icewings. Exept when they're full of my throwing knives, mostly because they never give me any tips. At all. So, don't even try to come in here and ask for a delivery to an Icewing! Humph! Well, Alaska the IceWing is nice. But other than that... Trivia *She was originally a chef, but i instead gave that role to her half sister *Her singing could wake the dead. It's terrible. *She has been given the title of ' Worst Dragonet Sitter in the History of Ever.' By Dawnchaser. She disagrees. |-| In an upcoming fanfiction = WIP Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Moonclawthenightwing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters